love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~
Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ (lit. Fiesta de sirenas Vol.2 ~Apasionado~) es un sencillo de Honoka Kousaka y Rin Hoshizora. La canción está incluida en μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. La canción fue escrita por Hata Aki, compuesta por Yamazaki Shingo y arreglada por Matsui Nozomu. Lista de canciones 'Edición Regular (LACM-4924)' CD #Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ #Someday of my life # #Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ (Off Vocal) #Someday of my life (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV por Lantis= Letra Rōmaji= Amai Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru Isoide yo Nee watashi no koto o mitete Tsukamaenakucha furimukanai wa Oikakeraretai Dakedo iwanai dakedo ienai Jaa, ne? Kuru tto kuru tto kuru tto mawarou Kuru tto kuru tto odorou yo Nanimo kamo shinsen na koto ga shitai Suru beki wa osoraku binetsu na Love Shiranai na? Dare ga kuru no kana? Kajitsu nara torareru no macchau no Katai kiiro→momoiro ni seicho Yurete furueteru Saa kimi ga te o nobaseba...Yes!! Amai Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru Isoide yo Nee watashi no koto o mitete Tsukamaenakucha furimukanai wa Oikakeraretai Dakedo iwanai dakedo ienai Jaa, ne? Kuru tto kuru tto kuru tto mawarou Kuru tto kuru tto odorou yo Wasurenai zanshin na hibi ga hoshii Nozomu nara dekiru no himitsu no Kiss Haya sugiru? Iie chotto nara ii? Kajitsu ni mo toge ga aru chui shite Aoi kaori→tabegoro ni henshin Sotto furete mite Mou kimi wa mayowanaide...Please!! Natsu no Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru Tomaranai Nee watashi hajikeru kisetsu Igaina hodo ni tsuyoki ni natte Dakishimeraretai Demo ne hajirai demo ne hazukashii Sou, ne? Kura tto kura tto kura tto hageshi Kura tto kura tto make sou yo Nagisa o suberu shiroi fune doori sugiru made ni Kimi to no kyori ga chijimu you ni to Mabuta tojimashou mou sukoshi...mou sukoshi... Natsu no Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru Tomaranai Nee watashi hajikeru kisetsu Igaina hodo ni tsuyoki ni natte Dakishimeraretai Demo ne hajirai demo ne hazukashii Sou, ne? Kura tto kura tto kura tto hageshi Kura tto kura tto make sou yo Passionate jin jin atsuku moeru Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru |-| Kanji= 甘いFruits dance だんだんリズム変わる 急いでよ ねえ私のことを見てて つかまえなくちゃ振り向かないわ 追いかけられたい だけど言わない　だけど言えない じゃあ、ね? くるっとくるっとくるっと回ろう くるっとくるっと踊ろうよ なにもかも新鮮なことがしたい するべきはおそらく微熱なLove 知らないな?　誰が来るのかな? 果実なら取られるの待っちゃうの かたいきいろ→ももいろに成長 揺れてふるえてる さあ君が手を伸ばせば…Yes!! 甘いFruits dance だんだんリズム変わる 急いでよ ねえ私のことを見てて つかまえなくちゃ振り向かないわ 追いかけられたい だけど言わない　だけど言えない じゃあ、ね? くるっとくるっとくるっと回ろう くるっとくるっと踊ろうよ 忘れない斬新な日々がほしい のぞむならできるの秘密のKiss 早すぎる?　いいえちょっとならいい? 果実にも棘がある注意して あおいかおり→たべごろに変身 そっと触れてみて もう君は迷わないで…Please!! 夏のPassionate じんじん熱く燃える とまらない ねえ私はじける季節 意外なほどに強気になって 抱きしめられたい でもね恥じらい　でもね恥ずかしい そう、ね? くらっとくらっとくらっと激しい くらっとくらっと負けそうよ 渚をすべる白い船　通りすぎるまでに 君との距離が縮むようにと 瞼閉じましょう　もうすこし…もうすこし… 夏のPassionate じんじん熱く燃える とまらない ねえ私はじける季節 意外なほどに強気になって 抱きしめられたい でもね恥じらい　でもね恥ずかしい そう、ね? くらっとくらっとくらっと激しい くらっとくらっと負けそうよ Passionate　じんじん熱く燃える Fruits dance だんだんリズム変わる |-| Español= El ritmo se transforma gradualmente en una dulce danza de frutas Apurado Mirando hacia detrás mío No miro hacia atrás a lo que he capturado Quiero ser perseguida Pero no lo diré; pero no puedo decirlo Así es, ¿verdad? Vendré por ahí, por ahí, por ahí Bailaremos e iremos por ahí, por ahí, por ahí Quiero nuevas experiencias sin importar lo que puedan ser Lo que necesitamos es probablemente un amor febril ¿No lo sabes? ¿Quién va a venir? Esperando como frutas para ser cosechadas De un color amarillo duro → crece rosa Estoy temblando y estremeciéndome Si lo alcanzas ahora ... ¡Sí! El ritmo se transforma gradualmente en una dulce danza de frutas Apurado Mirando hacia detrás mío No miro hacia atrás a lo que he capturado Quiero ser perseguida Pero no lo diré; pero no puedo decirlo Así es, ¿verdad? Vendré por ahí, por ahí, por ahí Bailaremos e iremos por ahí, por ahí, por ahí No quiero olvidar cada nuevo día Espero que sí puedas guardar este beso secreto ¿Es demasiado pronto? ¿Es bueno aunque sólo sea un poco? Las frutas son espinosas así que ten cuidado Torciendo el azul con un aroma dulce → Transformado y listo para ser comido Trato de tocarlo suavemente Tú ... ¡Por favor, no te vuelvas a perder! El verano apasionado y ardiente da una sensación de hormigueo No se detiene Hey, estoy a punto de estallar en esta temporada Sorprendentemente girando alcista Quiero ser abrazado Pero ya sabes, me ruborizaré; pero ya sabes, es embarazoso. Yo, ¿verdad? Es intenso y viene alrededor, viene alrededor, viene alrededor Yo pierdo y vengo alrededor, vengo alrededor Por el momento una embarcación blanca viene deslizándose a través de la playa Para que la distancia entre nosotros pueda encogerse Un poco más ... un poco más ... Trato de cerrar los párpados El verano apasionado y ardiente da una sensación de hormigueo No se detiene Hey, estoy a punto de estallar en esta temporada Sorprendentemente girando alcista Quiero ser abrazado Pero ya sabes, me ruborizaré; pero ya sabes, es embarazoso. Yo, ¿verdad? Es intenso y viene alrededor, viene alrededor, viene alrededor Yo pierdo y vengo alrededor, vengo alrededor Este verano apasionado y ardiente da una sensación de hormigueo El ritmo se transforma gradualmente en una dulce danza de frutas. Categoría:Canciones de Honoka Kousaka Categoría:Canciones de Rin Hoshizora